


Anniversary Blues

by AJP_37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversaries, First Dates, Liam is an idiot, M/M, Mason knows all, first times mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/pseuds/AJP_37
Summary: Liam' s not really sure when this whole thing with Theo started, so surely its ok just to pick a day to celebrate.Any old day will do, right?





	Anniversary Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to good old Cal for the prompts. You sir are a gem.

It had all started when Liam didn’t get out of the car that one time, sitting in silence outside of his house for just a touch too long and Theo had to clear his throat to spur him into action.

Or maybe it really started when Scott accepted Theo into the pack. 

Or maybe it really started when Liam pulled Theo out of hell.

Or maybe even before then, when Theo was on his evil power trip and had first given him that look in the locker room that had Liam chubbing up in his pants despite himself.

No matter what way he looked at it, Liam had literally no idea when the whole thing started and that just didn’t sit right with him. 

He couldn’t really remember them ever being friends, it was like they had slipped from enemies to reluctant allies with the blink of an eye and now they were sleeping together and Liam was pretty sure it was serious. 

“Just make it today then.” Theo drawled from where he was sprawled naked on the bed while Liam threw on his work uniform and ranted about the fact that he didn’t even know when to celebrate their anniversary. When Liam stopped where he was wrestling with the tie of his supermarket uniform to stare at Theo, the chimera huffed and flopped back into the pillows. “If you’re that worked up about having a date to forget to buy me chocolates and flowers then just make it today.” 

“We can’t just pick a random date!” Liam said, giving him his patented look for ‘Theo just suggested something dumb again’. 

“We can if we want.” Theo said, propping himself again. “Who’s going to tell us we can’t?” 

“And what I am supposed to say when people asked who asked who out?” Liam huffed, only barely managing not to stab himself in the chest when he pinned his name badge to his shirt. 

“That it’s none of their business?” Theo snorted.

“I just- Are you staying here while I’m at work?” Liam said with a glare before he softened his face and leaned against his doorframe. “My parents will be at work all day, so it’s safe I guess.”

It wasn’t that Theo didn’t have places be go; but for some reason of late he seemed to prefer curling up in Liam’s sheets, even when he wasn’t home.

“I’m all good here.” Theo grinned, sending sparks through Liam’s body “I mean, If you want to call in sick I could always be better.” 

Liam rolled his eyes, turning and leaving the chimera in his bed and wondering how he ever got himself to this point. 

***

“What about the 9th of June?” Theo asked, a bowl of in front of him, his spoon pointed in Liam’s direction. 

“Why the 9th of June?” Liam asked, his eyebrows raised, both at the date in question and the whole situation. Theo had wandered into his house when he had gotten home from school, interrupting his homework by pouring the cereal and generally making himself at home.The fact that Theo had ignored the boxes of sugary cereal in favour of his dad’s generic High Fibre Medley. 

“Because I’ll remember it.” Theo said, holding the spoon in his mouth before taking Liam’s pen from him and drawing a ‘6’ and a ‘9’ on a blank piece of paper before separating them with a forward slash. 

“You want our anniversary to be on the 6th of June because 69. Are you twelve?” Liam said flatly, rolling his eyes. 

“I don’t want an anniversary at all but at least I would remember it.” Theo said, waving his spoon around. “It’s like the tittle.”

“The what?” 

“The tittle, it’s what the dot on the top of an ‘i’ and a ‘j’ is called.” he paused to draw both letters on the paper and then circled the dots above them. “You remember it because they look like tits.” Theo laughed and Liam raised his eyebrows.

“You are an actual twelve year old.” 

***

“17th of February?” Theo asked, angling his head to check his neck in the mirror for any stray hairs he missed shaving. 

“The 17th of February isn’t even dirty.” Liam said, poking his head around the shower curtain.

“Well.” Theo smirked, “It was the first time you let me put my tongue all up in your-”  
“Nope.” Liam yelled, ducking back under the hot spray of his shower “Nope. Nope. I am noping all of the way out of this!”

***

“What about the 17th of February?” Liam’s mum asked, and Liam choked on his glass of water, droplets spilling out of the corners of his mouth.

“Why?” He asked, when he had regained his breath. Memories of Theo’s hands and mouth on his most private areas for the very first time flooding his mind.

“It was the first time he came for dinner?” Jenna said, eyeing her son warily. “Is there a reason it couldn’t be the 17th?”

***

“But who asked who out?” Scott asked from Liam’s computer .

“No one thats what he’s saying Scotty.” Stiles said from his side off the split screen. “When was your first date?”

“I don’t know it all just happened?” Liam said, his voice rising in pitch turning his statement to a question as he remembered meals with Theo turning from a grudgingly making sure Theo was fed to sharing the same spoon while they ate ice-cream from the same tub while sitting under the same blanket and watching a movie with Liam’s parents.

“You guys are really boyfriends?” Scott smiled through the camera and Stiles rolled his eyes

“I don’t know?” Liam said pitifully, burying his head in his hands. “Oh my god what if we’re not. What if we’re just friends? We never talked about it, no one asked anyone out!”

“Liam calm down.” Scott said gently while Stiles pulled a face. “Do you do couple things?”

“Scott I don’t need the mental image of Liam and Theo doing the nasty to ruin my lunch.” Stiles snapped and Liam laughed a little.

“He comes and finds me all the time now and asks me what I want to do. He used to just make plans and I could either go along with it or go home.” Liam said with a fond smile.

“It sounds like you’re in love, Liam” Derek yelled from Stiles’ side of the screen and Liam while he watched his friend scramble while trying to gesture death threats to the other side of the room he was in before his screen went black.

“You know it really is fine.” Scott smiled warmly before Liam shut the lid of his laptop.

“Your dad’s have a point.” Theo said from the doorway. 

“Are we even boyfriends though?” Liam asked, and Theo walked slowly towards him, crouching down between his legs to put their faces at the same height. Theo took Liam’s hand and placed it over his heart, letting him feel the steady rhythm of his heart. “We’ve never been on proper dates or anything.” For a moment Liam was sure he saw a flicker of hurt flash across Theo’s face.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Theo said quietly, his heart still a steady beat.

“I love you.” Liam whispered, not breaking eye contact for the fear of bursting the bubble they were in. 

“Huh,” Theo chuckled after he leaned forward to press a kiss to Liam’s mouth. “May 6th; the first time we said ‘I love you’. As good a date as any for an anniversary.” 

“Are you saying-” Liam breathed, heart swelling in his chest at the soft look in Theo’s eyes. 

“I love my boyfriend? Yeah I definitely am.” 

***

“So we decided that our anniversary would be on the 6th of May.” Liam told Mason and Corey a week later. 

“You just decided?” Corey said with a laugh, while Mason closed his eyes and shook his head.

“Yeah, like we said ‘I love you’ and it was a better fit than any other date we could think of!” Liam said happily, stealing one of Mason’s fries and dunking it in sauce before shoving it in his mouth.

“You two are actual idiots who deserve each other.” Mason said slowly, setting a glare on his best friend.

“What? We deserve a date to celebrate like everyone else!” Liam whined and Corey nodded sympathetically. 

“No seriously. Three months ago Theo got you tickets to see that World War Two exhibition when it opened and you made a song and dance about it being the perfect first date-”

“I was joking-” Liam tried but was cut off with a raised hand from Mason.

“And he took you out for dinner first.” 

“McDonalds isnt date food.” Liam complained, remembering how Theo had pulled through the driveway and ordered for him which had started an argument that lasted until Theo shoved three nuggets into Liam’s mouth at the same time.

“You love McDonalds. You’ve said it a million times that your dream date includes as many cheese burgers as you can physically eat. Did he or did he not kiss you that night?”

“To end a fight because he couldn’t remember where he parked the truck.” Liam had been bitching at Theo until they found the car, and had been all kinds of shocked when the chimera had manhandled him against it and shoved his tongue down his throat. 

“And when he dropped you home?” Mason asked, knowing the answer but needing Liam to piece it together for himself.

“He walked me to my door.” Where he had kissed him sweetly for a long time on the doorstep, leaving Liam confused and way too hot under the collar. “Oh my god.” 

“The exhibition opened on Pearl Harbour day.” Corey said quietly and Mason nodded. 

“Your anniversary is on the 7th of December, idiot.”

“Oh my god, I have to call Theo, do you think he knew it was a date?” Liam said in a rush, pulling out his phone. “December- I missed all the couples stuff for Christmas, oh my god he probably thinks I am the actual worst.”Mason rolled his eyes at Corey who just shrugged and returned his attention to his lunch. 

“Theo?” Liam said into his phone a moment later, an angry tone in his voice “How dare you not tell me you asked me out in December!”


End file.
